Rachel Berry Daughter of Zeus
by theevilsmurf88
Summary: AU: The cast of glee at Camp Half Blood. Hijinks shall indeed ensue. Rated M for graphic violence and...other stuff.


**Rachel Berry Daughter of Zeus**

**A/N: My muse for Snowbird is taking a break and I started working on this a while back. It is mostly going to be violence and smut with no real couples, just pairings and groups. It takes place in the world of Percy Jackson but it isn't a crossover as I will not really be using any of the characters (other than the occasional mention) from that world other than the ones actually from Mythology. A lot of my reviews on Snowbird mention me having to do a ton of research, not true though I did a little for sure but not a lot. Well I want you to know I have done more research for this single chapter than all of Snowbird combined so enjoy. **

**FYI some less than politically correct things might come of Rachel's mouth please realize this is her being a product of another time and do not reflect my personal beliefs.**

**Disclaimer: I am a bad bad man.**

It's only been a few weeks since I stepped out onto the sidewalk through the cool glass doors into the blistering afternoon heat but those weeks have been turbulent in more ways than one. I looked around at my surroundings at guys and dolls in short pants and some of the shortest skirts I ever seen. Now I ain't no bluenose but these clothes shocked even me. The problem was I had no idea why they shocked me because I didn't know where I was. With a few more moments of contemplation I also realized I didn't know WHO I was either.

My priorities sorted themselves pretty quick after that. Figure out who I was, then deal with where I was and why I was there. I looked at my outfit first, I was wearing a tight silvery dress that ended about two inches above the knees. It shined with sequence and had tassels that hung off the skirt, My breasts were taped down and I was wearing a skull cap type of hat which was on my head so I obviously couldn't see it. I was obviously dressed like a flapper. That felt right. I am a flapper. I grabbed my handbag and pulled out my wallet. Hopefully I had ID or even better some Jack. I came up applesauce on the dough but I did have an ID.

Rachel Berry it read. That seemed both right and wrong as if this wasn't the way I told people my name. There was another card in there. Lotus Hotel and Casino Cash Card. I vaguely remember using it in the Lotus Hotel but the memories from there were fading and my old memories were coming back. I was in New York City, Camp had sent me on a quest. Camp. Camp Half Blood sent me to take care of a speakeasy that they suspected had been run by a family of Cyclopes because people just randomly disappeared. When I stepped into the club all I remember about it was being the best place I had ever been. In fact I could feel an urgent need to go back in but I had other obligations to take care of. First…

I walked over to the first person I saw, some fat mook who seemed to be sweating in the sweltering sunlight he wasn't carrying one of those towers but he did seem to be carrying a map so he was my new best friend.

"Hey Big Six," I flirted with him. I wasn't interested but a little sugar never hurt. "I know this is going to sound a little balled up but where am I?"

He looked down at his map and says. "Umm you are right by the Paris Hotel and Casino."

"I'M IN FRANCE." He looked at me like I should be getting a visit from the white coats before slowly explaining to me.

"No, you are in Vegas." He looked around himself. "Am I being punked or something?"

"Vegas? Where the hell is Vegas?" He steps back a few steps from me. I admit I probably sounded a little crazed at this point, in retrospect I kinda feel bad about it.

"Are you ok?" He asks genuinely concerned.

"No I'm not. Just answer my question like I'm a kid who has no idea where she is cuz pretty much that is the case.. Where is Vegas?" I said after taking a deep breath.

"Las Vegas, Nevada. Sin City."

I assumed I confused him with my puzzled look but I had other problems. "Thanks, sorry if I scared you." I said then walked away. How the heck did I end up in Nevada there ain't nothing in Nevada but abandoned silver mines. Well, that's what I thought until I stepped out onto the Las Vegas strip. My jaw dropped at the bright lights and cars. Never seen that many cars in one place before. In fact I don't think I saw that many cars in my life before that moment and definitely none that looked like these. I ran to where I saw a gift shop because I knew immediately that I was out of my time. I'd heard of it happening to Demigods but I never thought it would happen to me. I picked up a newspaper and I actually started crying.

July 12th 2018 I read through the tears. 92 years have passed since I stepped in the speakeasy in October of '26. Everyone I knew, my family, friends, lovers all gone. Chiron would be the only one left alive. I had to contact him as soon as I could. Since I knew what I was looking for this time I went back to my purse looking for a Golden Drachma but not only did I not have any money I didn't have any Drachmas either. I did find something even more useful though. I take the Bronze Whistle out of the Handbag and blow three toots on it. It can take anywhere from one minute to an hour for it to work though so I take a seat on a bench outside the Paris which was a bit on the gaudy side if I must say. The whistle was massively useful as long as you aren't in a hurry.

I wish I could say I sat there stoically but I alternated between bawling, sniffling and laughing through the tears as I was assaulted by some of my memories. After about 10 minutes of sitting in the emotional tennis court that was my head, a group of a bunch of ugly dames walks by and one sniffs the air and looks right at me. There were five of them and they were all wearing shirts that said "Harpy Hootenanny '18" I rolled my eyes, hadn't even been back for an hour and already being attacked. Oh well comes with the territory of being a child of the big three.

"Girls look at what we have. A half blood brat all alone. I bet she's delicious." The one in front said to me.

"Could we please not do this. it has already been an awful day for me?" I implore through my sniffles.

"I don't know Molly she looks all skin and bones to me." The second one says ignoring me.

"Carrie those are the best parts." A third one says.

"Fine just don't come crying to me when your cholesterol is through the roof again." Carrie responds.

"Personally I think you have all bit off more than you can chew." Not the greatest quip, I know, but you try coming up with something clever on the spot it's not as easy as you think. All my memories hadn't returned yet but it was instinctual I grabbed for the gold necklace I was wearing and flung it out to the side. My bronze whip dented the walkway when it struck the ground crackling with electricity. "I am Rachel Berry daughter of Zeus, Champion of the Golden Stars and Slayer of Echidna the Mother of all Monsters. Quake in fear before I send you all back to Tartarus for a long vacation." Again just habit all the words I said didn't even resonate with their meanings they just came out.

They shrieked making a horrible ear wrenching sound and they let the mist fall from their forms letting me see the half woman half eagle bodies. Each of them spread their wings and one of them licked her lips at her possible meal. Molly attacked me first and before she had closed half the distance my whip was around her throat sending electricity through her body. I flipped the switch on one of the two items Hephaestus made for me and the spikes on the whip jetted out piercing the harpy's neck and causing the satisfying burst into dust that I enjoy watching so very much. I smile at the rest before I charge. The other four take flight and when I am ten feet from them I leap. I don't think they were expecting my strength because when I tackled one in the air and brought her down to the ground underneath I could see how wide her eyes were before I closed one of them with my fist. I caved her skull in a bit but not enough to dust her so I took the end of the whip and pulled it up to the first spike and jammed the spike into her other eye. That made her go puffy and I round on the other three who really didn't seem very pleased with me. The dived me in unison and I rolled away but one got in a lucky blow and I caught a talon in the back tearing my dress and the skin underneath. I was more upset about the dress than by the wound itself.

My back did however arch as a white hot fire spread across it and I only narrowly dodged a claw swipe from one of the three. I love my whip but it does have a weakness and that is it isn't incredibly useful at short range. I usually carriy a bronze dagger as well but there was nowhere to hide it on this dress, so all I had was my hand to hand skills. The second Harpy comes in hovering over me with her talons trying to scratch my face. I dodge once then twice. On the third time I manage to get my arm out and grab her by the foot. I pray to my father and have him strike me with lighting sending a billion volts through both of our bodies. She ended up taking the worst of it while I ended up with a little frizzed hair, there are some pretty serious advantages in being the daughter of the god of lighting. The voltage wasn't enough to destroy her but she was seriously unconscious. I flung the body at her ally and the two collided in mid air falling to the ground in a crumpled heap.

It would be a few seconds at least before she could disentangle herself and the one I shocked is pretty much out of the battle. That left one. I flick my whip out and spin to try and find my enemy just to see her closing the gap. I throw my head back and her claws miss my throat by less than a quarter of an inch. I throw forward my elbow blindly since I lost sight of my opponent dodging her attack. The elbow connects but only glancingly and I can tell without even looking it didn't do much damage to the harpy so I kick out with my legs.

My legs are the strongest part of my body and that is saying something considering I can punch straight through a thin sheet of metal. Like a suit of armor for instance. A lot of people refer to it as the strength of Heracles though I don't think he was the first half blood to have it just the most famous. This and the lightning which I can only do 2 or 3 times a day at most are the only godly powers I got. Some of my siblings were able to fly, others could control the weather or throw lighting bolts out of their hands at will. Nope I can crush bricks in my bare hands. Which I admit is pretty ducky but I was never really even able to control the mist.

Oh right the fight. When my foot collided into her rib cage I felt a couple of her ribs turn to powder. She collapses to the ground screaming out and I reach down and put my hands on her shrieking head. I twist her head completely around sharply and the shrieking stops before she bursts into dust. I turn to see both the other two up, on guard and ready to fight. I am about to launch out a whip attack, when I see the harpy pull out a heater.

"Since when do monsters carry guns? Kinda pathetic really." I said to her.

"Yeah I know, but I haven't been destroyed since 1894." She says as she takes aim. I hear the cry of a griffon and the sound of metal wings.

I smile at her my thousand watt smile which makes her pause. "Why are you smiling?" I point up as a 12 ton bronze griffon smashes the two suddenly surprised harpies into the sidewalk. When I look under my baby the harpies are obviously little more than a fading mist.

I run over to my griffon and throw my arms around her neck. "Hi Kate." She nuzzled me and bounced up and down denting the sidewalk. My second gift from Hephaestus was obviously excited to see me. She was surprisingly soft for an automaton so I pet her neck and nuzzled her back. The god of the forge obviously knew me well when he made Kate for me. He seemed to know I would want to hug and pet her. "Yes I missed you too sweetie, but right now I need to get back to Camp Half Blood. Can you take me?" She yips at me and then lowers her front legs so that I can climb on.

As soon as I am in the saddle Kate takes off heading east. I never really understood how flying creatures fly the way they do but in about an hour and a half I saw the New York Coastline. I gasped when I saw my city. Everything had changed so much I didn't even recognize it. The whole of the city seemed to have doubled in height. I found it both beautiful and horrific at the same time. There would be time to adjust later I had to get back to camp first.

As the sun began to set Kate began her descent so I gripped the reins harder and leaned into the wind to cut down air resistance. She did a barrel roll and I screamed in delight. I felt the camp barrier as I flew through it; it was significantly stronger than it was a century ago. If the schedule hadn't changed too much the campers should be sitting down to dinner at the moment. Kate landed and I dismounted her. I pet her on the neck.

"I will see you sooner than the last time Katie I promise." She trills happily as I kiss her and then she flies off, going, to wherever she goes when she isn't with me.

I walked slowly through the camp, to try and find myself and it looked the same as it ever was…until I got to the cabins. I quickly added up the new ones and added them to the original twelve counting a total of 20 cabins. After observing the décor on some it wasn't too hard to figure out who they belonged to. Hypnos and Hecate were especially obvious but I was pretty sure about Tyche's Cabin as well. As I approached the bonfire, the sounds of the campers laughing and talking hit me like a wall. I had, up to that point, never heard so many voices at Camp Half Blood but when I approached the fire my jaw dropped. There had to be 200 campers, or possibly more. My presence isn't noticed at first but I walk into the area and take my seat at the empty Zeus Cabin table and all the talking in the Pavilion stops, every eye there is directly on me.

"Rachel?" I turn to see Chiron galloping up to me and he sweeps me up in his arms lifting me up in the air and crushing me in a hug. "We burned your shroud 90 years ago we thought you were dead. You haven't aged a day; what happened to you?"

"Orgph." Was all I was really able to get out. "Can't breathe."

"Oh right, sorry Rachel." He set me down on the ground. Someone came close to me and handed me a glass full of Nectar.

"For your back, " Said an attractive boy with short slicked back hair.

"Thanks sheik." I said in a flirty tone.

"I haven't heard anyone called sheik in almost a century." Chiron chuckled good naturedly at me. "Rachel Berry Daughter of Zeus this is Blaine Anderson Head Counselor of the Apollo Cabin.

"Camp Counselors, we are going to have a meeting after dinner at The Big House. Rachel I would like you to come and tell what you have been up to for the last nine decades, and if I am not mistaken wearing the same dress you left in. " I drank the nectar and the wonderful taste of sugar cookies burned down my throat, and I could feel the wounds on my back close up. I hand the glass back to Blaine I think him with a huge smile on my face.

"Of course I will Chiron but right now I need to eat. I am starving"

I went and gathered some food from the buffet and after throwing my sacrifice on the bonfire I ate ravenously. I catch a lot of people looking at me. Most are just curious but I do catch a few looking at my legs or just eyeing me up. I smile back at them whether they're sheik or sheba that sort of thing doesn't really matter to me.

It's not a secret but we don't really talk about it either; we are our parents children. The average demigod has the sexual appetite of three normal people some with considerably more than that. The camp has very specific rules about campers being alone in cabins alone together. This is mostly because when one of us walks in on two people having sex it is extremely difficult to just walk away and not join in. I have heard of huge groups of half bloods going at it for hours upon hours.

I finish my food and head to The Big House. There is a new addition to the house since my time apart from the complete change in décor. We used to have counselor meetings around a large dinner table but with 20 cabins they had to build a room just for that. There is a large conference table with 21 chairs and a blank spot. The head of the table chair was empty but had the symbol of Dionysus. It was further down the table as well but much smaller.

Chiron takes the foot of the table where there is no chair and a lot of people file in the comfortable chairs. I take my spot at the head's right where a lightning bolt is etched into the table. When everyone is seated Chiron smiles down at me.

"Rachel I am so glad to see that you survived whatever ordeal you have been through. Mr D. is the leader of the camp now but he is currently on Olympus for the next few weeks. Allow me to make introductions. Everyone this is Rachel Berry Daughter of Zeus. Unfortunately Jason is at Camp Jupiter so we have no one sitting in Hera's seat at the moment." This sentence made no sense to me and obviously that showed on my face. "It's a long story, I will explain later. Mercedes Jones is also not here she is with her older brother Percy visiting Poseidon." He next pointed to a good looking boy with an unusual hairstyle. "Joe Hart of Demeter." He smiles at me in a friendly way.

"This is Santana Lopez of Ares," he says gesturing to a beautiful woman with shiny dark hair. She smirks darkly at me. Can't say my panties didn't get wet from that look. "Next up is Quinn Fabray of Athena." Ah Athena campers, they size you up as soon as they look at you and this Quinn Fabray didn't seem any different. Can't tell if she liked what she saw only time will tell I guess. "You have already met Blaine Anderson of Apollo." He was definitely cute but something told me I wasn't his type if you catch my drift. "Artie Abrams Son of Hephaestus." Not sure what it was but even with the modified wheelchair and glasses I still thought he was kinda cute. "Kurt Hummel of Aphrodite." Kurt glared at me and then back at Blaine and that pretty much confirmed that I was not Blaine's type. What a shame.

"This is Mike Chang of Hermes." Very good looking Oriental boy. I might just have to give him a ride or three. "Sam Evans of Dionysus." Holy moly was his mouth huge but it made me think of what he could do with it. "Tina Cohen-Chang of Hades," Tina smiled at me I always did have a thing for Orientals. "Sugar Motta of Iris," I wonder if she is as sweet as her namesake, might just have to find out. "Finn Hudson of Hypnos," Finn just seemed to sleep through the meeting couldn't even really see her face not really shocking for a son of Hypnos. "Jesse St James of Nemesis," Oh he's a bad boy maybe he'd like a spanking. "Sunshine Corazon Daughter of Nike." Aww, so cute I could fit her in my purse. "Emma Pillsbury of Hebe don't be fooled by her appearance she is actually 30." Thirty? She looked 16 well I guess that eternal youth isn't surprising from the goddess of youth. She might like younger girls we will have to see I guess. "Rory Flanagan of Tyche." Cute but not really my type. Not that I would turn him away if he approached. "And last but not least Jacob Ben-Israel of Hecate." No, definitely last and least, and he was leering at me hungrily. Not in a million years. Not in a million beers. I shudder at the thought.

"So Rachel why don't you tell us what happened to you." There wasn't really all that much to tell so I did. They mentioned that something similar happened to some of our older campers about a decade ago. After they ask me a few questions we all get up to leave and we head back to our respective cabins to retire for the evening.

**A/N 2: For those of you wondering yes Brittany and Puck are there, they are just in Aphrodite and Ares respectively and there can only be one counselor for each cabin. Obviously there is no smut this chapter but there will be the next. I haven't decided who the pairing (or group) is going to be just yet and I am open to ideas. I will come up with something I am sure if I don't get any recommendations. Pairings or groups need not include Rachel unless you want her to be there. I don't do Slash. Nothing against it's just not my thing, but pretty much open to anything else you can come up with.**

**A/N 3: I lied no bestiality, water sports or fecalphelia either. **


End file.
